


Ungewöhnliches Wetter

by dornfelder



Series: Translated Works [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A New Arm For Bucky, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, General reference to violence and torture, High Horny Snuzzly!Bucky, M/M, Mild exhibitionism/voyeurism?, Painkillers, Tony Gets A Show, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach drei Wochen im Hauptquartier der Avenger gibt Bucky Steves vorsichtigen Überredungsversuchen nach – und Stark, der fröhlich Bilder von Schaltkreisen herumschwenkt –  und lässt sie den Arm scannen. </p><p>Es läuft nicht gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungewöhnliches Wetter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unusual Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892094) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



> Originalbemerkung der Autorin: 
> 
> Dies ist keine der Geschichten, die ich anderen Leuten schulde. Es tut mir so leid für koscheiis und regonym – ich verspreche euch, eure Geschichten sind unterwegs. Diese Geschichte sollte eine pornographische Kurzgeschichte über einen sexgeilen, verschmusten Bucky auf Drogen sein, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie diese 8k Sache passiert ist. Aber hurra für den Schreibrausch? /o\
> 
> Millionenfachen Dank an jeden, der dies korrigiert hat, besonders lquacker und _eirene, die mich überzeugt haben, dass dies es wert war, eine echte Geschichte zu werden. Betagelesen von der fantastischen torigates, und alle Fehler sind ganz meine, nicht ihre. 
> 
> WARNUNG: Der Sex in dieser Geschichte ist nur bedingt einvernehmlich (“dub-con”), da Bucky mit Schmerzmitteln betäubt ist, als er sexuelle Aktivitäten initiert.
> 
> Titel aus: Der Zauberer von Oz! Diese Szene:  
> Der feige Löwe: [bemerkt den Schnee, der auf dem Mohnfeld gefallen ist] Ungewöhnliches Wetter haben wir, nicht wahr?

Nach drei Wochen im Hauptquartier der Avenger gibt Bucky Steves vorsichtigen Überredungsversuchen nach – und Stark, der fröhlich Bilder von Schaltkreisen herumschwenkt – und lässt sie den Arm scannen. 

Es läuft nicht gut. 

“Reiß ihn einfach ab”, sagt Bucky, und er hat keine Angst. Angst ist etwas, dass aus ihm rausgeprügelt und ausgebrannt wurde. Aber er legt eine Hand auf die Verbindungsstelle an seiner Schulter, gräbt seine Finger hinein und fängt an zu ziehen. Steve gibt einen ausgesprochen panischen Laut von sich und zieht Buckys blutige Finger weg.

Bucky lässt Steve Tupfer auf die Schulter drücken. Seine Atemfrequenz ist etwas höher als optimal, aber die Blutung lässt schnell nach. 

Okay, erstens: das war unheimlich, das weißt du, richtig?” Stark hat beide Hände ausgestreckt, als ob er sich davon distanzieren will. Verständlich, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Bucky die ganze Zeit anscheinend wachsende Dosen unbekannter Strahlung aus seinem Arm abgegeben hat. Hoch genug, dass es sogar einen Supersoldat beeinträchtigen könnte. Dass ein Mensch sicherlich betroffen wäre. “Zweitens, deshalb haben wir deinen Arm überhaupt gescannt, und es ist nicht so leicht, wie ihn einfach abzureißen. Das wird ziemlich sicher zu a) deinem Tod und b) Explosionen führen.”

Bucky denkt, legt mich wieder auf Eis. Vergrabt mich, wo ich keinem mehr weh tun kann. Holt mich hier raus.

Aber ein Jahr ist vergangen, in dem er weggerannt ist, sie einander von gegenüberliegenden Hausdächern aus angeschrien haben, und er Steve vor dem dummen, dummen Zeug gerettet hat, das er anstellt wenn Bucky nicht da ist um ihm aus der Scheiße zu helfen. Und er denkt, Steve meint es wenn er sagt, wohin Bucky auch geht, Steve wird ihm folgen. 

Das macht ihn sauer. Er fühlt sich – unwohl. Zu warm. Ruhelos, weil er jetzt hier gefangen ist, gefangen in diesem kaputten Wirrwarr von einem Kopf und dem Kriegsschauplatz von einem Körper, weil das das ist, was Steve braucht. Für Bucky muss es Steve gutgehen, und für Steve muss es Bucky gut gehen, und ist das nicht eine schöne Scheiße. 

Kühlhaus: geht nicht. Rohe Gewalt, einfaches Entfernen: geht auch nicht. Bucky weiß nicht, was er sonst tun soll. Er ist nicht für Feinheiten gemacht, für Sachen wie diese. 

“Wir kriegen ihn ab, aber solche Sachen muss man mit Vorsicht angehen”, sagt Stark, wirbelt ein Werkzeug zwischen den Fingern und schaut den Arm nachdenklich an. 

“Bist du die Böse Hexe des Westens in dieser Lesart?” fragt Steve mit betont heiter, mit geneigtem Kopf und einer gehobenen, perfekten Augenbraue. Seine Hände streichen über Buckys Schultern, zeichnen Muster nach. Einen Stern. Einen Halbmond. Eine Sonne. Bucky versucht sich darauf zu konzentrieren, und nicht auf den Puls, der in seinen Ohren rauscht. “Ich muss zugeben, Buck würde in rubinroten Pantoffeln toll aussehen.”

Bucky denkt, er hatte genug Rot für den Rest seines Lebens, aber er sagt nichts, starrt nur auf Metallfinger und versucht zu denken. Versucht sich eine Welt vorzustellen, in der dieses Ding nicht an ihm befestigt ist. Das erscheint unmöglich.

“Schon klar, Toto. Setze es auf die Liste. Also, das ist der Plan: wir geben dir ein bisschen guten, alten Mohnsaft, nehmen den bombigen Arm ab – ach, komm schon, das war witzig! Wir peppen dich auf, wenn wir schon dabei sind. Setzen einen neuen Arm dran mit einer sauberen Energiequelle _und_ versehen dich mit Zöpfen und einem blauen Baumwollkleidchen. Sieg auf ganzer Linie!”

“Gebt mir was für einen Saft”, sagt Bucky ausdruckslos, und Stark macht einen Schritt zurück.

“Mohn aus Asgard”, stellt er schnell klar. “Thor hat mir versichert, dass du keine Schmerzen haben wirst! Außerdem hat Steve es letzte Woche probiert, und alles, was es bewirkt hat, war, ihn in einen schläfrigen Welpen zu verwandeln – nicht wörtlich, aber du erinnerst dich dran.” 

Steve, der im Gemeinschaftsraum halb auf Bucky drauf lag, als Star Trek lief, und auf Buckys Schulter sabberte und etwas von Weltraumhosen faselte. Das war nett gewesen. Ruhig. Einfach, mit minimalem Bedrohungsfaktor. Angenehm, vorsichtig durch Steves Haar zu kämmen. 

Schläfriger Welpe ist keine unzutreffende Beschreibung. Nur nicht eine, von der Bucky sich vorstellen kann, sie jemals auf sich selbst anzuwenden. 

Übrigens. 

Bucky schaut Steve böse an. “Steve. Du hast erzählt, du hättest nur hart mit Natascha und Thor trainiert.”

Steve kratzt sich den Kopf und schielt Bucky schuldbewusst von unter den Stirnfransen her an. Bucky weigert sich, seine Empörung durch die Flut von liebgewonnen Erinnerungen, die darauf folgt, mildern zu lassen. Der Arsch hat’s nie gelernt, hat sich immer auf Granaten und in Experimente und durchs Feuer gestürzt. Was muss Bucky tun, damit er damit aufhört? 

“Na ja, in gewisser Weise? Wir haben überwiegend Kurze getrunken. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass es dir nichts anhaben würde, bevor du es versuchst.” Jetzt macht Steve Rehaugen und scharrt mit den Zehen auf dem Boden. Bucky ist bewusst, dass Steve sein Spiel mit ihm treibt, deutlich und unverhohlen, was um so schlimmer ist, weil es anscheinend trotzdem noch wirkt. Um so besser wirkt, weil Steve bewusst seine Hand zeigt. 

Bucky lässt das Selbstschutz-Argument außen vor, weil er weiß, dass es vom taktischen Standpunkt her viel zu leicht für Steve wäre, ihm das Messer selbst auf die Brust zu setzen. Aber er fühlt sich trotzdem empfindlich und verletzt. Gemein.

“Ich bin echt nicht begeistert, dass ihr Leute die ganze Zeit hinter meinem Rücken Pläne schmiedet, Kumpel”, knurrt Bucky, und es ist wahr. Es macht ihn nicht stolz, dass Steve zusammen zuckt, aber er verspürt trotzdem eine gehässige Genugtuung. Er hasst das Gefühl. Er hasst es, _irgendwas_ zu fühlen. Es ist hart. Es _tut weh_. “Wie lange habt ihr über die Aktion schon ohne mich geredet?”

“Äh, wann hast du mich noch wegen der Operation Arm angerufen, Steve? War es – ja, richtig, es ziemlich genau, als du gerade von Krankenschwestern gejagt wurdest, als du und Sam versucht habt, in euren reizenden rückenlosen Kittelhemden aus dem Krankenhaus zu fliehen und eure persönliche Ausrüstung es auf die Titelseiten im Internet gebracht hat. Yep, letzten Sommer.”

Das Internet hat keine Titelseiten. Bucky erinnert sich trotzdem daran, das gesehen zu haben, drüben in Kroatien, auf einem Computerbildschirm in einem Internetcafé. Schwer zu vergessen. Vor einem Jahr. Ein Jahr ist das hier in der Mache, dass sie über seinen Arm diskutiert haben, über ihn, was sie mit ihm machen sollen. Er fährt sich über das Gesicht und versucht sich zu beruhigen.

“Verzeihung, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe nur, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber dein erster Instinkt war, deinen eigenen Arm mit der bloßen Hand abzureißen, Bucky!”, sagt Steve, die Augen hell und wütend und die Wangen rot. “Wir machen nichts ohne deine Zustimmung, wir – wir wollten nur Alternativen haben. Bevor wir mit dir darüber reden. Damit du nicht das Gefühl hast...”

“In der Falle zu sitzen”, sagt Bucky und atmet durch die Nase. Er kapiert es. Rein logisch betrachtet, kapiert er’s. Das hier ist nicht Hydra. Sie halten ihn für eine Person. Es kümmert sie, wie er sich fühlt. Dass er Gefühle hat. 

“Wir hatten vor, dir mehr Zeit zu geben dich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, aber dann hat der Scan Strahlung gemessen, und der Zeitplan hat sich in irgendwie – beschleunigt.”

“Du musst mich nicht wie ein Kind behandeln, Schätzchen”, sagt Bucky dumpf. Sie tun es. Sie tun es. Er hasst das hier. Er wünscht sich, er könnte einfach – reißen. Es ausreißen. Die schlechten Teil an ihm und in ihm ausreißen. Es ist nicht fair, dass er das nicht kann – aber er muss gewusst haben, irgendwie, durch irgendeine vergessenen Programmierung, irgendeine rostig braune Lektion, dass er es nicht kann. Oder er hätte es schon vor langer Zeit gemacht. 

Er ist sitzt in der Falle, so, wie er ist. 

“Schaut mal”, sagt Stark ohne einen von ihnen anzusehen. Er starrt in unbestimmte Ferne, weit über das Fenster hinaus, vielleicht sogar über den Himmel hinaus. “Ich weiß das eine oder andere über ungewollte Eingriffe in den Körper, die einen langsam umbringen, und, wer hätte das gedacht, ich habe auch Probleme mit Vertrauen und Selbstbeherrschung. Also. Folgendes ist los. Hier ist dein Arm, JARVIS, bring es in die Luft, zeig uns die Nervenenden. Bezeichnungen, ja – sicher, ein bisschen Russisch dazu, warum nicht.”

“Oh”, sagt Bucky und macht einen Schritt darauf zu, legt den Kopf zur Seite, um es ganz zu begreifen. Der Arm. Er hat das Innenleben gesehen, aber nicht so. Nicht ohne Fesseln um den Arm, Schusswaffen an der Schläfe, Blut und Rauch überall.

“Setze dich, schau es dir an. Das ist der Plan, den wir ohne dich ausgeheckt haben, ja. Das ist Mist. Tut mir leid. Aber: keine Fesseln, du bei Bewusstsein, ohne mich umzubringen weil ich dir beim Entschärfen der Bombe, mit der du herumläufst, unvorstellbare Schmerzen bereite, und zum Schluss kriegst du einen brandneuen, von ArcReaktor-Technik angetriebenen Arm, den Steve für dich in Auftrag gegeben hat und für dessen Entwicklung ich ein Jahr gebraucht habe.” 

Bucky sagt nichts. Stark könnte die Scans verändert haben. Steve hereingelegt haben. Könnte – aber die sich schlängelnden Drähte um seine Nerven, seine Venen, seine Knochen. Die Energiequelle, die zerfällt, und ihn und jeden um ihn herum vergiftet, wenn er nicht regelmäßig zur Wartung geht. Klingt wie Hydra. Klingt wie eine Diskussion über seinen Kopf hinweg, die Bucky sogar gehört haben könnte, vor langer Zeit. 

“Denk drüber nach?”, fragt Steve leise und streicht über den Arm. Bucky erschauert, bekämpft den Drang, Steve weg zu schubsen – von sich selbst. Verdammt. 

Steve bittet um wenig. Nicht laut, er beobachtet nur und hofft, mit diesen Augen. Es wäre einfacher, wenn er explizit fragen würde. Bucky, komm rein, es regnet. Bucky, sprich mit mir. Bucky, vertrau mir. Bucky, sei wieder menschlich. 

“Ich werde drüber nachdenken”, sagte Bucky, obwohl er es nicht will, es _absolut_ nicht will. Steve lächelt ihn an. 

“Das ist alles, worum ich bitte”, sagt er, wenn er um den Mond bitten könnte und Bucky versuchen, so verzweifelt versuchen würde, ihm den zu geben. Weiß nicht, wen er umbringen müsste, um die die Eigentumspapiere zu bekommen, aber er würde es machen. Es wäre leichter. 

“Du hast ein bisschen Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, ich muss meine technischen Daten anpassen. Diese gestörten Dreckskerle von Hydra, ich hoffe, Bruce ist besser in Neuroanatomie als ich”, murmelt Tony und trollt sich mit einem Winken über seine Schulter hinweg. Bucky spürt, wie sich sein Körper entspannt, ein wenig, kaum messbar, als nur sie beide und Starks Computer im Raum sind. 

“Tut mir leid, Buck”, seufzt Steve und kommt näher, bis er gerade so eben Buckys rechte Seite berührt. Er lässt den Kopf hängen. Er sieht müde aus. “Ich wollte nie, dass du das Gefühl hast, wir würden Entscheidungen für dich treffen. Das wollte ich ganz und gar nicht.”

“Ich weiß. Bist nicht du, auf den ich sauer bin, Steve”, seufzt Bucky zurück. Er zögert, dann lehnt er sich vor und presst seinen Mund auf Steves, nur um Steves verkniffenen Blick für einen Augenblick verschwinden zu sehen, um zu spüren, wie sich Steves Lippen zu einem Lächeln verziehen. Und auch, weil es Bucky hilft, sich wärmer zu fühlen, weniger wie eine schlecht funktionierende Marschine oder ein Problem, das gelöst werden muss. 

“Also, wie fühlt es sich an”, fragt er versuchshalber. “Diese Droge, die du gekriegt hast. Sie wird mich nicht...”, natürlich nicht, Steve würde ihm das nicht antun, aber er kann nicht nicht fragen, er muss fragen, “... vergessen lassen?”

“Kein bisschen”, sagt Steve sofort. “Ich weiß, dass dir das manchmal passiert ist, mit Alkohol, also habe ich es überprüft. Sie hat einfach nur, ich weiß nicht, alles Schlechte… weniger wichtig erscheinen lassen? Alles, was angenehm war, wurde verstärkt. Wie sich mein Anzug auf der Haut angefühlt hat, der Geschmack von Oreos. Hat mir gefallen.” Er wird rot, und Bucky legt den Kopf auf die Seite. “Ich mochte es wirklich, wie du mein Haar gestreichelt hast.”

“Ja?”, antwortet Bucky, und Lächeln ist nicht so schwer, denkt er. Er sollte es öfter versuchen, für Steve. Er streckt die Hand aus, fühlt sich unbeholfen und wie ein Roboter selbst mit seiner menschlichen Hand, und streicht eine Strähne vorsichtig hinter Steves Ohr. “Das klingt gar nicht so schlecht, schätze ich.”

***

Bucky wiederholt das im Geist als er sich eine Woche später vorsichtig und steif auf einer metallverstärkten Liege in Tonys Labor ausstreckt. Kissen und alles, Laken. Es ist nicht im Geringsten wie ein Stuhl. Die Laken haben Comic Avenger drauf; Stark denkt, er ist komisch. Vielleicht ist es ein bisschen komisch. Vielleicht wird Bucky irgendwann einmal darüber lachen. 

Aber gerade jetzt will er keine Nadeln, will er keine Drogen, will er Starks Hände nicht auf sich. Er will nach Steve greifen und wie ein Kaninchen zum Nordpol fliehen, zum Eis und der Dunkelheit, wohin Bucky gehört und Steve nicht. Deshalb kann Bucky das nicht machen. Er kann Steve nicht verlassen, also muss er hierbleiben. Auf diesem Bett bleiben, auf diesen dämlichen Laken, und an sich herumexperimentieren lassen, schon wieder. 

Es ist okay, es ist okay, es ist nicht so schlimm, belügt er sich selbst, jeder Muskel angespannt. Er ertappt sich dabei, wie er den Mund für eine Schiene öffnet und ihn so schnell wieder zuklappt, dass seine Zähne wehtun. Steve gibt einen besorgten Laut von sich. 

“Ich verspreche dir, Hydra hat dir nie etwas Vergleichbares gegeben”, erzählt Stark, spielt am Tropf herum und klopft gegen eine Spritze, während Steve neben ihnen auf und ab geht. Hydra hat nicht drumherum geredet. Stark nervt, aber trotzdem, Bucky... er weiß es zu schätzen. Den Unterschied.

Der Arm muss ab, also wird Bucky es ertragen. Er hat die Baupläne in der letzten Woche genau untersucht, und es ist – auf exquisite Weise grausam, wie nur Hydra es sein kann. Die inneren Vorgänge im Arm entziehen sich so eben Buckys Verständnis, gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite, seiner Fähigkeiten. Nahe genug dran um ihn zu quälen. Den alten abzuschalten und den neuen anzubringen _soll_ weh tun, und Bucky kennt seine Programmierung, kennt sich _selbst_ gut genug um zu wissen, wie das ablaufen wird. 

Er hat genug Blut an den Händen, ohne Steves Kumpel auf die Liste zu setzen. Aber er kann nicht – wird nicht – _kann_ sich nicht komplett betäuben lassen. Nicht einmal in Steves Anwesenheit. Er _kann nicht_. 

Aber anscheinend hat nicht einmal Hydra Opiate aus Asgard eingeplant. 

Bucky wird verwundbar sein. Aber Steve ist da, und Stark ist ein Verbündeter, wenn schon kein Freund. 

“Nur ein kleiner Pieks”, warnt Stark und Bucky spürt, wie sich sein ganzer Körper versteift. Kalt, es ist innen drin und es ist _kalt,_ es ist – 

es ist Steves warme Hand, die seinen Arm gerade über der Nadel streichelt. 

“Ist okay, Buck”, sagt Steve, der wie ein verdammter Helicarrier über ihm schwebt. “Alles ist unter Kontrolle, du wirst dich richtig gut fühlen, kein Schmerz. Alles klar Buck? Alles ist okay. Dir geht’s gut. Du machst das prima.” 

“Das meinst du, Kumpel”, sagt Bucky, gereizt wie eine Wespe, sirrend und metallisch und giftig. Andererseits fühlt sich immer so, deshalb versucht er wieder ein Lächeln heraufzubeschwören. Weil es Steve ist, Steve, der sich so für ihn ins Zeug legt, jeden verdammten Tag, selbst wenn Bucky bissig und angespannt ist und auf mehr als eine Weise Radioaktivität verbreitet.

Deshalb kann Bucky es auch versuchen. Ein Lächeln aus der Tasche ziehen, und es ist so schwierig wie immer sicherzugehen, dass es nicht unecht ist, etwas Aufrichtiges zu finden. 

Aber das ist es wert, für die Art und Weise, wie Steves Schultern ein bisschen nachgeben, seine Augen sich aufhellen. Und außerdem ist die Kälte der Nadel nicht mehr so schlimm. Nicht mit Steves Hand auf ihm, die seine Venen durch Reiben wärmt. Wie wenn man seine Hände an einem Wintertag aneinander reibt, auf seine Fingerspitzen bläst. Das Äußere nach innen bringt. 

Aber die Kälte in diesen Tagen reicht tiefer. Bucky ist sich nicht sicher, dass selbst Steve, Sturheit in Person, bis dahin gelangen kann. Aber vielleicht reicht es aus zu versuchen, ihn gewähren zu lassen. Das ist wahrscheinlich das Einzige, was er machen kann, also hofft Bucky das. 

“Sollte bald anschlagen”, sagt Stark. “Erdrücke ihn nicht, Cap, zieh dir einen Stuhl ran. Weißt du, ich hatte schon Krankenschwestern, die weniger attraktiv, aber entschieden furchteinflößender waren. Du bist ein glücklicher Mann, Barnes. Glaubst du, wir könnten Cap davon überzeugen, ein entsprechendes Outfit anzuziehen? Nur zum Zweck der Plausibilität.”

“Kleiner Hut mit einem Kreuz”, sagt Bucky geistesabwesend. Er starrt auf die Nadel in seinem Arm, _seinem_ Arm, nicht _dem_ Arm. Nicht der Arm des Agenten. Dies ist Buckys Arm, und es steckt eine Nadel drin. Einerseits will er sie raus haben, aber es tut nicht weh. Er mag nur die Kühle nicht, und Steves Hand ruht nicht mehr auf ihm. “Ja, Stevie mag das. Sich hübsch zurecht machen.”

“Buck! Verflucht, Tony. Fang gar nicht erst.. Bucky ist nicht er selbst. Weiß nicht, was er sagt.”

“Oh, mein Gott, du _hast_ dich verkleidet! Das ist der beste Tag überhaupt. Sag, dass es Bilder davon gibt.”

Nein. Schade, wirklich, Steve ist so hübsch _wie_ ein Bild. In Buckys Arbeitskleidung von den Docks, Augenbrauen hochgezogen und das Halstuch an seinem schlanken Hals verknotet. Bezaubernd. In Strümpfen, die irgendein Weibsbild nach einer Nacht zurückgelassen hat. In einem USO-Rock, oder einem gestreiften französischen Hemd, oder mit einer Rose in seinem Haar, Extra-Rot auf seinem Schmollmund. Warum hatte er das getan? Verspielt. Albern. Bucky zum Lachen bringen. Bucky hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie das gemacht haben. Er hat eine Menge vergessen. 

“Es gab gute Zeiten, was, Rogers?” sagt er, zwinkert, unterbricht das Hin und Her über ihm. “Lange her.” Vorbei. Es gibt keine guten Zeiten mehr, nur Bomben und Blut und Steves zerschlagenes Gesicht, Gott, er hat Steve geschlagen. Tiefer kann man nicht fallen. Jeder, der Steve schlägt, verdient eine Bombe als Arm, und ein Niemandsland mit Schlamm und Leichen als Kopf, und Eis statt Venen. 

Jemand streicht über sein Haar, und es fühlt sich gut an, wirklich gut. Das sollte Bucky nicht passieren, es ist zu gut für ihn. Aber. Die Kälte ist jetzt nicht mehr so schlimm. Es ist komisch. Bucky ist tatsächlich ziemlich warm. Wie nach Schnaps, vier Flaschen Piel’s im Hals. Frühling, süß und sonnig, bevor der Sommer anfängt zu stinken und alles voll zu schwitzen. Schmelzen, wie Butter in der Pfanne. 

“Holla”, sagt Bucky und zwinkert. Er ist Butter. Er ist Schnee in der Sonne. Matsch. Wasser. Er blinzelt wieder, und das Licht fängt sich in seinen Augenlidern. Er versucht eine Hand zu heben, um es einzufangen, aber jemand drückt ihn sanft nieder.

Das ist nett, bemerkt er mit wachsendem Staunen. Er fühlt sich _gut_. Er erinnert sich nicht daran – konnte er das immer schon? 

“Alles klar, Bucky?”, sagt eine besorgte Stimme. 

Bucky antwortet, bevor er seine Augen wieder zum Sehen bringt. “Bist du die Schwester, Süße?” Weil er ja eine Krankenschwester haben soll. Haben sie das nicht gerade gesagt?

Aber nein, es ist besser, es ist Steve. 

“Stevie!”, sagt Bucky mit Begeisterung und versucht sich aufzusetzen. Steve presst ihn nieder, große Hand, so verflucht warm, und Bucky lässt ihn, lächelt zu ihm auf. Keine Fesseln, nur Steves Hände, wie sie gesagt haben. Steve lügt nicht, nie. Steve ist der beste, und er sieht so gut aus, schiefes Stirnrunzeln, große blaue Augen, verdammt. Aber er runzelt die Stirn, er sollte nicht die Stirn runzeln wenn alles so warm und schön ist. “Püppchen, _hi_ , Baby.” Steves Augenbrauen schnellen nach oben. Wow, er ist großartig. Steve ist einfach so hübsch, selbst, wenn er die Stirn runzelt. “Kommst du öfter her, Puppe?”

“Uunnnd ich behaupte mal, Operation Nukleare Entwaffnung kann losgehen!”, sagt eine andere Stimme, und etwas passiert mit seiner Schulter, aber Steve ist auf seiner rechte Seite, also kann Bucky sich gerade echt keine Sorgen darüber machen. “Das ging schnell, was? Fühlen Sie irgendwas, außer dem Bedürfnis, ein paar paläolithische Sprüche zu klopfen, Feldwebel? Irgendeinen Drang zu verstümmeln oder zu töten?” 

“Warum so ein trauriges Gesicht, Baby? Lächele für mich, Schatz. Hübscher Kerl wie du sollte nicht so missmutig gucken”, sagt Bucky, ignoriert das Gelaber und die surrenden Geräusche zu seiner Linken und erschauert bis zu den Zehen als Steve lächelt und Fältchen um seine Augen erscheinen. Das ist gut, das sieht Bucky gern. “So ist es richtig. Schenke mir dein Lächeln. Das ist alles, was ich brauche. Besser als Penizillin, so’n hübsches Lächeln.”

“Ich bin nicht hübsch, Bucky. Oder deine Krankenschwester”, lacht Steve und rollt seine blauen Kulleraugen. Aber als Bucky mit dem Arm herum fummelt, den er bewegen kann, fasst Steve seine Hand. Also funktionieren Buckys Sprüche ganz offensichtlich hervorragend. Es ist so nett, Steves große Künstlerhände, die starken, geschickten Finger, lang und warm, und die vertraute Handfläche, Buckys Lieblingshände. Durch alles, dick und dünn, klein und groß, über siebzig Jahre lang ist das die eine Sache, die sich nicht groß geändert hat. Wie ein Polarstern mit Fingern. 

“Ich lieb’ deine Hände, du malst nie mehr, Steve, du musst mir was malen.”

“Klar, Buck”, sagt Steve und lässt ihre Finger sich verflechten. Seine Finger fühlen sich so gut unter Buckys Fingerspitzen an, zum Frösteln. Bucky will sie küssen, und ihn. Sein hübsches Baby. “Sobald wir fertig sind, was immer du willst.”

“Süß _und_ hübsch”, sagt Bucky ehrfurchtsvoll. Er hat das Gefühl, als hätte er irgendwie vergessen, was er für einen Hauptgewinn gezogen hat. Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes’ Kerl. Was hat er nur gemacht, um einen Mann wie diesen zu kriegen. Er zieht an Steves Hand, ernst. Bucky muss ihn das wissen lassen, während er noch reden kann, während seine Worte nicht alle hinter seinen Zähnen gefangen sind, in den Dornenranken seines Gehirns. “Der hübscheste Typ. Du bist eine verdammte Puppe, schau dir das Gesicht an. Ich meins ernst. Noch besser, als du aussiehst, und du siehst _so gut_ aus.”

“Oh, jetzt geht’s los”, sagt Steve, aber er läuft rosafarben an, genau wie eine Rose, ein Sonnenuntergang. 

“Perfekt Haut, bist wie ein Pfirsich. Augen? Blauer als blau, wahnsinnig lange Wimpern. Die blausten Augen. _Hübsch_. Umwerfend. Gott, du bist dufte. Und allmächtiger Herr, dein Mund.” Bucky befreit seine Hand um ihn nachzufahren. So weich. Und er teilt sich für ihn, lässt ihn die Unterlippe, weich wie Blütenblätter, hinunterziehen. So toll. “So toll”, gurrt er. “Sonette. Poesie. Schon geschrieben. Ich hab keine Worte, ich bin – verdammt, Baby. Gibst du mir ‘nen Kuss, Stevie? Ich hab gehört, Küsse sind sogar ‘ne bessere Medizin als ein Lächeln, für alles.”

“Buck”, sagt Steve, die goldenen Lider weit, und ja, das ist sein Püppchen, wird gerade warm, er weiß es, Bucky kennt diesen heißen blauen Blick. Wann hat er den zuletzt gesehen? Zu lange her. “Lieg still, lass Tony arbeiten.”

“Nur eine Kostprobe, lass mich schmecken. Bist du rationiert, Zuckerpuppe?” Bucky lässt seine Stimme tief sinken, als er sich hoch lehnt. Etwas ziept in seiner Schulter, löst ein Frösteln aus, das sich nicht so toll anfühlt, aber jetzt lehnt sich Steve zu ihm. Bucky lässt sich zurück sinken, ermutigt. Leckt seine Lippen und beobachtet Steve, der ihn anschaut. 

“Ja, ich spare all meinen Zucker für meinen Liebsten auf”, sagt Steve mit rauer Stimme. “Buck, wir sind nicht – lass locker, Bucky. Tony, was zum Teufel war in dieser Mischung drin? Ich war nicht so!”

“Du warst definitiv fauler. Und weniger redselig. Hm. Vielleicht ist es die höhere Dosierung, die ausschlaggebend ist, oder Adrenalin...”

“Dein Liebster, hm, muss ein Teufelskerl sein”, sagt Bucky hoffnungsvoll und grinst wie ein Idiot, wie nach einem Schlag auf den Kopf, als Steve auf einer anderen Seite zu reden aufhört und auf Bucky herabschaut und sagt: “Verdammt richtig, das bist du. Der beste Kerl, den ich kenne, Buck.”

Gott, Steve, er ist so – _Steve_ , ernsthaft und wirklich und gut und wahr, und Steve denkt, Bcuky is der Beste, und Bucky ist _sein_ Kerl, sein _Liebster._ Entfernt weiß Bucky, er verdient das nicht, verdient Steve nicht, aber Steve ist trotzdem hier und Bucky ist überglücklich, er erträgt das nicht, er braucht... 

Es ist so _lange her_ , dass er sich so gefühlt hat. Sie küssen sich hin und wieder seit ein paar Wochen. Und es ist gut, es ist vorsichtig und genau und besser als alles, was Bucky dachte, das in der Welt für ihn übrig wäre. Er kann es an den meisten Tagen kaum zulassen. Steve verdient Besseres. Bucky verdient Schlechteres, es ist alles so ein Wirrwarr in seinem Kopf. Steve ist so verlässlich, so geduldig, aber Bucky hat sich nur... wie begraben gefühlt. Eingeengt, als säße ein verdammter Berg auf seiner Brust, all die Dinge, die er getan hat, zu mittelalterlicher Folter aufgetürmt, der ihn platt drückt.

So fühlt er sich jetzt nicht. Alles, was weh tut ist weit weg, und er fühlt sich leicht, luftig. Wie in Frankreich gestohlener Champagner, hat er Bläschen in seinen Adern, kitzelnd und lieblich. Er könnte jetzt tanzen, Steve zum Tanzen ausführen. In Paris, in New York. Irgendwo, wie großartig ist das? Steve betrunken mitten auf der Straße küssen. Er will Steve jetzt küssen, wenn er sich so fühlt wie jetzt. Gut, golden. Will Steve überall spüren am ganzen Körper, will, das Steve ihn spürt. 

“Stevie, Stevie, nur ein Kuss, Baby”, bettelt er, schmollt und schlägt mit den Wimpern, gibt einen Klagelaut von sich, wenn Steve ihm nur sanft einen Klaps auf die Seite seines Kopfes gibt. Er streckt die Hand aus, greift nach der Luft. “Steeeve, komm schon, was bist du für eine Krankenschwester. Ich brauch nur einen Kuss, ich sterbe, du bringst mich um, so weit weg.”

“Halt ihn bloß ruhig”, lacht jemand, und Bucky sagt, strahlend, “Ja, halt mich ruhig, Stevie, los doch.”

Steve lächelt schief, neigt sich zu ihm mit einer Hand auf Buckys Brustkorb. 

“Ein Kuss, und dann benimmst du dich?”

“Ich werd’ so brav sein”, lügt Bucky ernsthaft. Und: _Erfolg._ Steve parkt seinen prachtvollen, prachtvollen Hintern auf der Seite des Tisches und lehnt sich nach vorn. Wenn man von Sonetten spricht, Bucky wird sich gleich drum kümmern. Später. Jetzt gerade...

Steve schmiegt sich an ihn, seine Nase an Buckys, Mund, nur ganz leicht geöffnet, gegen seinen. Berührung von Lippen, Buckys Hand in Steves Haar, es ist so süß, besser als Zucker, besser als alles, das Bucky je gekostet hat, seitdem der Krieg geendet und der Soldat begonnen hat. 

“Baby”, sagt Bucky zwischen heißen, fast trockenen Küssen. “Oh, Baby, oh.” Unregelmäßige, kurze Atemzüge zwischen Küssen. Er hat nur eine Hand frei, die andere beschwert und seltsam, entfernt schmerzend, aber eine Hand ist alles, was er braucht, erinnert er sich. Er kratzt mit den Fingernägeln durch das feine, feuchte Haar in Steves Nacken, gräbt sie gerade richtig tief hinein. Steve stöhnt in ihn, mit offenem Mund und geschockt. Das ist bares Geld, bring’s zur Bank. Himmel, das ist gut. 

“Ja, lass mich hören”, sagt Bucky verträumt, und beißt Steve’s Lippen, trinkt die leisen Laute, die Steve macht, kleine Ohs und Seufzer und stockende Atemzüge. Gibt sie mit summenden Lauten und Stöhnen zurück. “So süß, Gott, ich hab’s dir gesagt, dein Mund – du fühlst dich so gut an. Geht’s dir gut, Steve? Ich will, dass es dir _gut geht_.”

“Okay, ich fühle mich verpflichtet darauf hinzuweisen, dass das wesentlich mehr als ein Kuss ist, und ich bin außerdem _genau hier_.”

“Ich bin hier, du bist hier, Steve ist hier”, stimmt Bucky zu, und Steve ist quasi auf den Tisch geklettert, an Buckys Seite. So einfach, eine Hand voll dieses Hinterns zu greifen und zu kneten. Heiliger Gral der Ärsche, alles seins. “Mmh. Steve ist _genau_ hier.”

“Bucky, du hast gesagt, du _benimmst dich_ ”, stammelt Steve, Lippen an Buckys Hals vergraben, aber er presst seinen Hintern in Buckys Hand. “Hab vergessen, wie viel du redest, wenn wir – oh. _Oh._ ”

“Ja”, sagt Bucky fröhlich, seine Hand in Steves Unterhose. Warme Haut, Rundung eines wohlgeformten Muskels, Gott, er will hinein beißen. Er lässt einen Finger zum Anfang der Spalte gleiten, und reibt, denkt darüber nach, mit offenem Mund Küsse dorthin zu pressen, hinunterzugleiten. Er will, er will – er öffnet Steves Mund mit einem Kuss, streicht tief mit der Zunge hinein und lässt sie um Steves kreisen. Hält inne, um zu sagen: “Mmh, mmh, Püppchen, das will ich überall machen”, für den Fall, dass Steve die Nachricht nicht verstanden hat. Er lässt seine Hand weiter Steves Hintern hinunter gleiten. “Erinnerst du dich? Dich küssen, bis du offen bist. Dich nass machen. Das liebe ich so.”

“ _Alter Schwede_ ”, murmelt jemand. 

“Verdammt”, bringt Steve heraus, hoch und atemlos, und presst seine Stirn gegen Buckys. Gibt es etwas, was Bucky lieber mag, als wenn Steve flucht? Wahrscheinlich, aber es steht trotzdem ganz weit oben. ‘Verdammt’ klingt gut in Steves feuchtem Mund. Und Steve salutiert in seinen Hosen, nur für Bucky, stupst gegen seine Hüfte. Bucky ist einen Moment lang stolz, in Hitze und Benommenheit stolz, dass er das hinkriegt, bei diesem Mann, aber dann – nichts ist. 

“Steve”, protestiert Bucky, mächtig verletzt durch die Art wie Steve plötzlich unter seinen Fingern und Lipen verschwunden ist, “Stevie, wie kannst du mir das antun? Einen Mann so küssen und ihn dann im Stich lassen, dass ist gemein. Das ist _kaltherzig_ , Puppe.”

“Wir sind nicht allein, Bucky!”, zischt Steve, sein Gesicht wie das einer nassen Katze. “Und du bist betrunken. Auf Drogen. Was auch immer!” Er setzt sich in den Stuhl neben dem Tisch, Hände in seinem Schoß. Hinreißend, ganz zerzaust und rot im Gesicht. Bucky versucht sich aufzusetzen, und das tut weh, aber das macht nichts, Steve ist genau hier, hart und in der richtigen Position, um sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen, gerade richtig für Buckys Mund um Male wie Blumen auf seiner Kehle, seinen Schultern und Schenkeln erblühen zu lassen.

“Ich fühl’ mich einfach gut, du hast mich heiß gemacht, Steve. Komm zurück, komm zurück”, wirbt er, öffnet und schließt seine Hand, langt nach ihm, streckt sich. Aber Steves Gesicht – “Schätzchen? Steve...”, er kämpft sich hoch. 

“Hey, hey, Captain Wassereis, krieg deinen Knaben unter Kontrolle! Das hier ist empfindliche Arbeit! Mini-Atomreaktor! Mit einer beträchtlichen Anzahl von Fallen drumherum!”

“Aber...” 

“Hey, mach, was du willst, ich schaue nicht hin. Ich rette hier mit Hängen und Würgen unser Leben. Du hältst seine Schultern auf dem verdammten Tisch.” Eine Säge springt an, und Bucky schaut hinüber und erblickt offenen Knochen, Drähte. Metall. Das haben sie ihm angetan, er ist nicht menschlich, er ist... Bucky schaut zur Decke hoch, und atmet rasch, plötzlich voll Angst, dass er sie wieder spüren wird. Kälte. Er wird wieder frieren. 

“Steve, Steve, verlass mich nicht”, fleht Bucky, und Steve ist plötzlich wieder bei ihm. 

“Werd’ ich nicht, ich bin hier”, sagt Steve, und Schande, das ist ein Kuss, das ist feurig, das – Buck fühlt es in seinen Stiefeln, in seiner Sohle und Seele. Heiß. Warm. “Bucky, Bucky.” Küsse, seine Wange hinunter bis zum Halsansatz. Buckys Herz schlägt für ihn, hämmert in seiner Brust, als ob es hinaus will, zu Steve, wohin es gehört. “Du machst das gut, alles ist okay, ich bin bei dir, was du willst, Bucks, ich liebe dich, ich bin bei dir”, Worte, in seine Haut gesprochen, gegen seine Schläfe. 

Bucky hat zittert jetzt nicht mehr so sehr. Steve ist da. Die Küsse werden langsamer, ziehen sich wie Sirup, bis Steve sich zurückzieht um ihn anzusehen, schweißfeuchtes Harr wirr im Gesicht, Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und sein Mund unglücklich verzogen.

“Alles klar?”

“Ja, du bist bei mir”, sagt Bucky, und glaubt daran. Spürt es in seinen Knochen, bloßliegend oder nicht. Steve würde ihn nicht belügen. Steve liebt ihn. Er ist hier. Will hier sein. “Komm her. Komm zurück, hier zu mir herauf.” Aber Steve macht schon wieder sein Verstopfungsgesicht, bäh.

“Es ist nur... du bist auf einem ganz schönen Trip, Buck. Ich will nicht, dass du irgendwas machst, das du nicht möchtest, okay? Oder dass du. Dich schämst. Später.”

“Gibt nichts, was du mit mir machen könntest, worüber ich mich schämen würde, Steve”, sagt Bucky ungehalten und versucht sich wieder hinzusetzen, bevor er sich daran erinnert, still dazuliegen. “Und ich will dich. Alles, mit dir. Ich hab nur vergessen, dass es sich so gut anfühlen würde.” Er reißt seine Augen weit auf und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und hofft. “Hilfst du mir, mich zu erinnern, Stevie?”

Und Steve – vielleicht gibt ihm der Saft, der durch Bucky fließt, auch einen Rausch, denn Steve schmilzt einfach dahin, sein Gesicht zerfließt von Besorgnis zu etwas anderem, weicherem, süß und anbetend. Bucky Zehen krümmen sich.

“Also gut. Also gut, aber. Nur Küssen, bis du nüchtern bist”, sagt Steve dann in seiner festesten Kommandostimme, der kleine Blödmann. Er umfasst Buckys Wange und schaut ihm gerade in die Augen. “Hände weg, mein Herr.”

“Pfadfinderehrenwort”, sagt Bucky mit süßer Stimme und geht dazu über, Steves Hand wie wild zu küssen, lacht um Steves Finger herum, als Steve aufquiekt und flucht. 

Steves Haut schmeckt so gut. Schon immer, noch immer. Sauberer Schweiß, der salzige Geschmack erfüllt Buckys Mund, und es ist so einfach, sich darin zu verlieren, den Fingerabdrücken mit der Zunge zu folgen, in Steves Daumen zu beißen, es mit einem Kuss wieder besser zu machen. Er versucht es mit drei, dann vier Fingern, und schwelgt darin, wie sie seinen Mund dehnen, wie sich ihr Gewicht auf seiner Zunge anfühlt. Nicht Steves Schwanz, aber es ist nett. 

Steve sagt seinen Namen, wieder und wieder, und Bucky hört das glitschige Geräusch seines Mundes und das dumpfe Pochen seines Herzens in seinen Ohren. 

Und dann, ein hörbarer Aufprall, und Leichtigkeit – der Arm ist ab. Er ist _ab_ , sie haben es geschafft, keiner ist gestorben, und Steves Gesicht ist verzweifelt und wunderschön verzerrt. Seine freie Hand ist in die Decke neben Buckys Kopf verkrallt, und er ist vornüber gebeugt, schaut Bucky an, als täte Bucky etwas Wundervolles, wenn er einfach nur Steves Hand lutscht um die Zeit zu überbrücken. 

Aber Steve sieht aus, wie total von den Socken, Augen dunkel, Atem unregelmäßig. Bucky kennt diesen Gesichtsausdruck, weiß, dass dieser geschockte, großäugige Blick bedeutet, dass Steve gleich die Kontrolle verliert. Er schaut immer so überrascht von seiner eigenen Lust, jedes Mal. Wie konnte Bucky das vergessen?

“Du bist so hübsch, wenn du gleich für mich kommst,” sagt er verträumt, reibt Steves spuckefeuchte Finger über seine Lippen. Küsst die zarte Haut an Steves Handgelenk mit offenem Mund. Nur Küsse. Nur Küsse, er ist brav. “Fühlt sich gut an. Wie lange ist es her? Zu lange, Himmel, zu lange her für dich und mich. Ich will das, will dich in mir, auf mir.” 

“ _Bucky_ ”, sagt Steve, die Stimme erstickt und heiser, die Augen riesig. Wunderschön.

Ein schepperndes Geräusch, und dann zuckt Bucky am ganzen Körper zusammen, als etwas mit Statik und Elektrik durch seine linke Seite rinnt. Es tut weh, aber das kümmert ihn nicht, alles in Ordnung. Es vergeht schnell und die Finger – seine linke Hand, seine neuen Finger – dehnen sich mühelos. 

“Uunnnd wir sind fertig! Ich werde nur schnell...”, Bucky dreht den Kopf, um Tonys Rücken anzusehen, der sich schnell auf die Tür zubewegt. “Eine... Dusche aufsuchen. Pepper. Irgendwas. Tolle Krankenbetreuung, Cap, du bist ein Naturtalent.” Der Mann knallt mit einem schludrigen militärischen Salut die Tür hinter sich zu. 

Bucky stellt fest, dass das a) bedeutet, dass sie allein sind, und b) er jetzt zwei Hände hat. Er beginnt Steve zu sich zu ziehen. Zieht ihm die Unterhose runter, gibt seinem entblößten Schwanz selbst einen einen flüchtigen, kecken Gruß, _hallo_ aber auch, Captain. Steve atmet schwer, als er Bucky mit offenem Mund anstarrt, seine Hüften in rastloser Bewegung. So hübsch, so _hübsch,_ verflucht. 

“Nur noch du und ich”, krächzt er und legt Steves speichelfeuchte Hand um dessen Schwanz, gibt ein paar Handbewegungen vor, um ihn in Gang zu bringen. “Komm schon, Baby, komm schon, gib’s mir, ich will’s sehen, komm auf mich, das will ich...” 

“Verdammt”, stößt Steve zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, dann bedeckt er gewaltsam Buckys Mund mit seinem. Nichts als feuchte Geräusche: Küsse, Steves feuchte Hand, die sich auf und ab bewegt, Steves verzweifelte, leise Seufzer in Buckys Mund, und dann zieht er sich zurück, schon wieder.

“Warte, Bucky”, stößt er hervor. “Ich kann nicht, du bist nicht...”

“Steeeve”, beschwert sich Bucky, und klammert sich an Steves Rücken fest, hält ihn am Platz. Er weiß, was Steve mag, eine Hand in seinem Nacken mit Buckys Fingernägeln, die sich hinein bohren, erst heftig, dann sanft. Die andere Hand an seinem unteren Rücken, um ihn nach unten zu drängen. Sein neuer Arm ist ebenfalls stark. Zugleich jedoch sanfter, die Linien glatter. Er kann Steve damit berühren. 

“Vorher wolltest du das nicht”, stößt Steve hervor, und sein Gesicht ist irgendwo zwischen schlaff vor Lust, und stirnrunzelnd vor Besorgnis. “Nicht so. Warum – warum jetzt, sind es nur die Drogen – Bucky, ich will nicht, dass du etwas machst, das du nicht _möchtest_ , Himmel, Buck. Lass einen Moment los, geht das nicht?”

“Ich will das, sind nicht die Drogen. Nur du und ich”, versichert ihm Bucky mit Inbrunst, bewegt seine Hüften nach oben und lacht mit zufriedenem Entzücken, als Steves Augen blicklos werden. 

Bucky denkt, die Wirkung muss nachlassen – der Schmerz in seiner Schulter setzt ihm stärker zu. Und seine Erektion fühlt sich sehr viel wichtiger an als vor wenigen Minuten, als sie nur eine angenehme Wahrnehmung von etwas Neuem war. Eine andere Sache, von der er vergessen hatte, dass er sie tun kann, und spüren, und _haben_. 

Aber Steve lehnt sich zurück auf seine Fersen, schüttelt den Kopf und atmet in langen, vorsichtigen Atemzügen aus. 

Bucky ist in Panik, bibbernd. Er kann nicht – er kann das jetzt nicht verlieren, nicht, wenn er sich nicht sicher sein kann, dass er es später haben kann, dass er es sich selbst _erlauben_ kann. “Geh nicht”, fleht er wieder, und ringt nach Atem. “Steve, bitte. Ich will mich gut fühlen mit dir. Willst du das nicht?”

“Bucky, du weißt, dass ich das will.” Er nimmt Buckys Hand langsam und küsst seine Handfläche. Bucky lässt ihn, schaut mit großen Augen zu. Die neue Hand. _Seine_ Hand. Er kann es fühlen. “Du bist die personifizierte Versuchung, weißt du das? Aber ich würde lieber nie wieder Sex haben, als dich zu verletzen. Ich würde mich vorher kastrieren.” Sein Lächeln ist ein bisschen zittrig. “Du willst doch nicht, dass ich im Sopran singe, oder?”

“Wage es ja nicht.” Es ist ein Witz. Muss ein Witz sein, aber nein, Bucky kennt Steve, kennt sein Gesicht, kennt den sturen Schwung seines Kiefers, diese aufopfernde und rechtschaffene Art. Der Idiot meint es mglicherweise tatsächlich so.

“Also musst du es mir sagen”, drängt Steve, große ernste Augen, schmiegt seine weiche Wange in Buckys Handfläche. “Wenn du etwas brauchst – Sex, kein Sex, Sex in der Öffentlichkeit, Sex im Krankenschwesterkostüm, was auch immer. Ich bin für dich da. Alles. Aber warum jetzt? Warum nicht vorher? Ich kann nichts machen bis ich das weiß, Bucky.”

“Also gut, Gott”, schnaubt Bucky, aber er versucht, er versucht die Worte zu finden, die alles in Ordnung bringen. Die Steve klar machen, warum es okay ist. “Es ist nur, mein Kopf ist so laut, meistens, und – beschäftigt. Weiß nicht. Du gerätst in Schwierigkeiten. Und ich könnte dir weh tun. Andere Leute könnten dir weh tun. Ist alles, woran ich denken kann.” Steve küsst wieder seine neue Hand, sanft, und Bucky schließt seine Augen, es fühlt sich so schön an. “Und außerdem. Sich so gut zu fühlen, das ist nicht richtig für mich. Aber jetzt gerade ist es – ist es okay, oder? Jetzt im Moment.”

“Bucky”, sagt Steve mit erstickter Stimme und küsst Buckys Arm, aufwärts wandernd, bis er das wirre Netz von Narben erreicht, und dann seinen Hals, und dann Buckys Gesicht. Er küsst Bucky, wieder und wieder, bis Bucky seine Augen öffnet. “Du hast es verdienst, dich gut zu fühlen. Wirklich. Immer. Egal, wann.”

“Wenn du das sagst, Stevie”, sagt Bucky zweifelnd. Er gibt einen leisen, verwunderten und glücklichen Laut von sich, als Steve sich zwischen seine Schenkel drängt. Er zieht sein Hemd aus, wirft es achtlos irgendwohin, dann presst er seine makellose, heiße Haut gegen Buckys kalten, aus Flickwerk bestehenden Körper. Bucky ergreift sofort die Gelegenheit, seine Arme und Beine um ihn zu schlingen, so dass er nicht weg kann.

“Das sage ich so. Und _du_ hast vorhin was darüber gesagt, dass du meinen Mund magst, richtig?”, sagt Steve und beißt Bucky in den Hals, gerade richtig, genau, wie Bucky es mag, nass und schmerzhaft und zart, alles gleichzeitig. Dann wandert er nach unten und knabbert mit den Zähnen an einer Brustwarze.

“So sehr. Liebe ihn”, stimmt Bucky sofort zu. “Der beste verdammte Mund seit Menschengedenken.” 

“Gehört ganz dir”, sagt Steve, schaut auf zu Bucky mit seinem feuchten, roten Mund und goldenen Lidern und blauen Augen. Primäre, patriotisch. Wunderschön. “Wo du ihn hin haben willst, wann immer du möchtest, Buck. Du musst nur fragen.”

“Leg deinen Mund auf meinen Mund”, sagt Buck sofort. “Du kannst mir später einen blasen, aber gerade eben will ich dich hier bei mir haben.” Sicher, von Buckys Armen umschlungen. Mit ihm, auf ihm, überall. “Komm in deine Hosen, wie als wir Kinder waren und von Papas Whiskey betrunken waren. Ausgefallene Sachen später.” Er hält inne, für einen Moment unsicher, weil Steve still geworden ist, nur schwer atmet und sein Gesicht an seinen Hals drückt. “Geht das in Ordnung?” 

“Absolut, vollkommen in Ordnung”, sagt Steve und hebt seinen Kopf. Er küsst Bucky, hart, und ihre Nasen und Zähne kollidieren. Er strahlt übers ganze, einfältige, rote Gesicht. “Du erinnerst dich daran? Unser erstes Mal?”

“Ja. Du warst leichter. Warst wie ein verdammter Traum, da oben.” Bucky legt seine Hände auf Streves Hüfte, streichelt die Hüftknochen mit den Daumen, und zieht ihn zu sich hinunter. “Rutsch ein bisschen nach oben? Lass mich dich anschauen. Verdammt, du bist eine Sexbombe. Deine Kurven, heutzutage. Besserer Vorbau als jede Braut, ich schwör’s. Hey!” Er lacht, als Steve gespielt finster die Stirn runzelt und eine von Buckys Brustwarzen kneift. Bucky zahlt es ihm heim, indem er sich aufsetzt – bessere Brustmuskulatur, dieser Tage, er kann sich einfach aufsetzen und zurück beißen. “Ach, aber du hast das gleiche Gesicht gemacht. Genau so. Als ob du nicht glauben kann, was du fühlst, es ist. So. Gut. So wahnsinnig gut, Baby, magst du das?” 

Steve lässt ihn das Tempo bestimmmen, lässt Bucky seine Hände auf jede Wange legen und Steve zu sich hinunter ziehen, rhythmisch, wie ein Tanz. 

“Ja”, stöhnt Steve. “Ja, ja, Bucky, Buck. Ja.”

“Ich werde dich zum Tanzen ausführen”, haucht Bucky, starrt hoch in Steves dummes, süßes, perplexes Gesicht. “Erinnere mich daran, ich nehme dich mit – ah, Baby, Baby, das ist es, bist du kurz davor, Baby?”

“Bin kurz davor, seit du mich geküsst hast”, gesteht Steve, der schwer atmet. “Es ist – ist lange her, Bucky.”

“Für mich auch, Puppe”, sagt Bucky, der vermutet, dass sein Gesicht genau so dämlich wie Steves aussieht, aber wen kümmert’s. “Hab auch meinen Zucker für dich aufgespart.” Er lacht zwischen Stößen, außer Atem und glücklich. “Und meinen Sirup.”

“Bucky”, lacht Steve und sieht angewidert und entzückt aus. “Gibst du ihn mir?”

Bucky will eine freche Bemerkung über Pfannkuchen und Wurst machen, aber Steve hat sich aufgestützt, eine Hand auf Buckys Schulter, und er presst gerade richtig nach unten. Wie der beste Schoßtanz der Welt, als ob die Person, die er am meisten auf der Welt liebt, sich gegen ihn drückt, hohe, atemlose Geräusche von sich gibt, und jedes Kreisen seiner Hüften ist so gut – Bucky kann nicht sprechen, kann Steve nur zu sich ziehen und ihn krampfhaft festhalten, als er kommt, und Steve stößt seinen Namen hervor und kommt auch, genau wie damals, mit seinen Zähnen in Buckys Schulter. 

Irgendwie, als er wieder denken kann, findet Bucky sie beide zusammengesunken auf dem Bettlaken, das mit Hulk und Hawkeye bedruckt ist. Steve hast sich auf seine Ellenbogen aufgestützt, starrt auf ihn mit diesem geschockten, ehrfürchtigem Blick herab, den Bucky so liebt. 

“Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das gerade passiert ist”, sagt er staunend und beugt sich dann langsam herunter um Buckys Mundwinkel zu küssen. “Was sage ich da, klar kann ich. Wir reden von dir.” Er küsst Bucky wieder, langsamer, mit jeder Menge sanfter Liebkosungen, und seufzt. “Nicht ganz sicher, dass das die beste Idee war, aber. Gott. Gott, Bucky, was du mir antust. Es ist so toll, dich lächeln zu sehen. Ich lieb’ dich.” 

“Ich lieb’ dich auch”, sagt Bucky verträumt und umfängt Steve in seinen Armen – zwei davon, er hat jetzt zwei, und sie gehören beide ihm. Nichts davon gehört Hydra, alles ihm, und er kann Steve das hier geben ohne sich zu fühlen, als ob Buckys Umarmung ihn über und über mit Blut besudelt.

***

Bucky erwacht in ihrem Schlafzimmer, Stunden später. Tageslicht scheint herein, und ihm ist warm. Überall warm. Sogar sein neuer Arm fühlt sich warm an, was bedeutet, dass er Stark tatsächlich ein Dankeschön schuldet. Sogar, wenn Steve auf ihm drauf schläft wie jetzt, wäre der alte Arm im Kern kalt geblieben. Nichts als oberflächliche Hitze. 

Er berührt Steves Haar mit seiner freien Hand, und lässt sie auch dann dort, nachdem Steve seine Augen geöffnet hat. 

“Guten Morgen, Schönheit”, sagt Steve heiser, hebt die andere Seite seines Kopfes vom Kissen und lächelt Bucky hoffnungsvoll an. 

Bucky streckt und krümmt seine Finger unter Steves Köper, piekst mit einem Finger in Steves Achselhöhle. Er befreit seinen Arm, während Steve sich windet und vor Überraschung aufschreit, und schnippst ihm dann sanft zwischen die Augen. 

“Bist du blind geworden, nach all dem Sündigen letzte Nacht, Rogers?”

“Was, du bist der Einzige, der poetisch daherreden kann?” sagt Steve, sein Lächeln ganz und gar albern. “Ich kann meinen großartigen Kerl nicht anhimmeln, nach einer tollen Nacht zusammen?” Er beißt sich auf die Lippen, wendet seinen Blick ab, dann wieder zurück. “Es war eine tolle Nacht, oder?”

“Keine Alpträume”, stimmt Bucky zu, lehnt sich dann zu ihm um seine Nase sanft an Steves zu reiben. “Der Arm ist okay.” Er wartet lange genug, dass Steves Augenbrauen sich leicht zusammen ziehen. “Großartiger Sex”, schließt er. “Eine tolle Nacht.” 

“Blödmann”, seufzt Steve, und lässt seine Hand über Buckys Seite gleiten. 

“Knallkopf”, gibt Bucky zurück, aber es sind – er ist jetzt wach, nüchtern, und hat die Umgebung nicht kontrolliert, und er hat keine Waffen bei sich, und er weiß noch nicht, wozu sein neuer Arm fähig ist. Er kann nicht ruhig liegen bleiben. “Ich muss aufstehen.”

“Okay”, sagte Steve friedfertig. Er hat Bucky schon zuvor für diese Patrouillengänge das Bett verlassen sehen. Sogar viele Male jede Nacht. Er schaut zu, wie Bucky das Messer aus seinem Versteck hinter dem Bettgestell zieht, den Raum abgeht um nach Wanzen zu suchen – ihr Schlafzimmer ist das einzige, das vom Großrechner des Turms abgekoppelt ist, selbst von Jarvis. Nichts Mechanisches, nichts Elektronisches als was nötig ist, um den faradayschen Käfig um sie herum zu schließen, nichts außer Buckys Arm. Die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu erreichen ist es, selbst vorbeizukommen oder per Roboter eine Nachricht zu schicken. 

Bucky denkt plötzlich, es war wahrscheinlich eine Menge Arbeit, das einzurichten. Nur um einem paranoiden, psychisch gestörten Meuchelmörder einen Ort zu geben, an dem er sich sicher genug fühlt, um schlafen zu können. 

Er muss sich bei Stark bedanken. Tony. Was soll’s. 

“Hey, Bucky”, sagt Steve als Bucky seine Boxershorts über sein Knöchel- und sein Schenkelholster zieht. “Weißt du, du verdienst es. Du verdienst es, dich gut zu fühlen.” Bucky erstarrt, ein Bein drin, eins draußen. “Und du kannst mich um alles bitten, alles, was ich für dich tun soll. Und du kannt alles machen. Mit mir. Du musst mich nicht fragen, wenn du mich anfassen willst, oder mich küssen – egal, was. Absolut alles. Erlaubnis erteilt, für immer.”

“Alles”, sagt Bucky langsam, denn das – er war beunruhigt gewesen, ein wenig, als er aufgewacht war. Dass er nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, das zu spüren, diesen heißen Strom von Lust, nicht ohne chemische Unterstützung. Nur. “Was, wenn du falsch liegst?”

“Dann sage ich es dir”, sagt Steve leichthin, als wäre es so einfach. “Und wenn du etwas nicht willst, ist das auch okay, Buck.” 

Bucky, der gerade die Waffen auswählt, die er tragen und die, die er zurücklassen will, hält inne und kehrt für einen ausgiebigen Kuss zum Bett zurück, der den Herzschlag bei ihnen beiden ein wenig beschleunigt. Bucky kann seinen hören, und Steves. Kann ihn in seinem Hals fühlen, im Pulsieren seiner Lippen. 

“Ich will diese Dinge”, sagt Bucky in den Raum zwischen ihnen, das Herz hämmernd. Nichts tut weh. Es ist okay. 

Steve strahlt ihn an, strahlt weiter, als Bucky sich weg bewegt und irgendwie, unlogischerweise, ist Bucky zuversichtlich, überzeugt, sicher, dass Steve weiterhin strahlend wird, wenn Bucky zum Waschen und aufs Klo gehen im Badezimmer verschwindet 

Steve strahlt tatsächlich noch wenn Bucky wieder herauskommt, das Haar nass und nach hinten gestrichen. Er befestigt es mit einem Haargummi und zieht sich weiter an. Überwiegend Schwarz- und Grautöne, weil das funktioneller, effizienter ist, aber Steve – er pflegte zu sagen, dass er Bucky in Blau mag. Bringt deine Augen zum Leuchten, hatte er gesagt, ein Grinsen schräg über dem Zeichenblock aufblitzen lassend. _Wie der Himmel, kurz bevor die Sonne aufgeht._ Der rührselige kleine Scheißer. 

Bucky zieht ein marineblaues Hemd an, dann eine schwarze Weste als obere Schicht.

Er wartet mit der Frage, bis er zur Hälfte aus dem offenen Fenster hinaus ist. “Hey, Steve.” Er riskiert einen Rückblick und begegnet Steves Blick. “Was, wenn ich nicht will, dass du fragen musst?” 

Dann finden wir einen Weg, damit klarzukommen”, sagt Steve. Er sitzt im Morgenlicht, Decke um seine Taille geschlungen. Sein Haar sieht lächerlich aus. Er wirkt glücklich. Auf seinem Hals ist ein rotes Mal zu sehen, das langsam verblasst. Bucky will zurück zu ihm ins Bett. “Wir haben Zeit. Kommst du mit zum Frühstück, wenn du fertig bist?” 

Bucky nickt und geht los.

***

Bucky hält inne und nimmt die Situation in sich auf. Sonntagsfrühstück. Avenger, alle beisammen. Pfannkuchen, gebratener Speck, Kartoffeln, Würstchen, Eier, unterschiedliche Obstsorten auf dem Tisch. Sirup. Ketchup. Verschiedene Arten von Gewürzen und Besteck. Körpersprache und Lebenszeichen von allen erscheinen normal – unwahrscheinlich, dass es sich um Eindringlinge handelt. Alle Hände sichtbar. Annäherung möglich. 

Zusätzliche Beobachtung: Steve hat eine Krankenschwesternhaube schief auf dem blonden Kopf. Frisch und weiß, mit einem roten Kreuz vorne. Schwer zu sagen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, aber er vermutet Natascha, wenn man in Betracht zieht, wie selbstzufrieden sie aussieht. Nichtsdestoweniger trägt Steve sie mit Gelassenheit und ohne Scham. 

“Ihr _wisst nicht, wie das war_ ”, sagt Tony und gestikuliert heftig mit einem Stück Ananas. “Ich dachte – ich dachte, Cap wäre noch _Jungfrau!_ Und dann hatten sie Sex _auf mir drauf_. Zwei der heißesten Männer der Welt! Während ich versucht habe, eine Bombe zu entschärfen!”

“Du dachtest, er wäre _Jungfrau_?”, sagt Natascha amüsiert, während Steve, leicht rot, protestiert: “Wir waren nicht auf dir drauf! Es war höchstens, ähm. Angrenzend. Und du bist gegangen, bevor – ähm.” Bucky grinst spöttisch, als die Röte Steves Hals herunter wandert. “Bevor etwas... äh...” 

“Du findest mich heiß?” beteiligt sich Bucky, weil er Steve nach wie vor Rückendeckung gibt. Er springt vom Kühlschrank herunter, und alle außer Natascha und Clint zucken zusammen. Bucky schaut Steve in die Augen. 

“Na ja, schon! Auf mörderische Weise, aber trotzdem”, sagt Tony, als er nicht länger an tropischem Obst würgen muss. Er hebt und senkt die Hand anerkennend in Buckys ungefähre Richtung. “Und jetzt, wo du meine Technik mit dir herum trägst, gibt es einen _exponentiellen_ Anstieg an Sexappeal. Du bist offensichtlich nicht so heiß wie meine Freundin, wörtlich oder im übertragenen Sinne. Aber, hey, wo wir von Krachern reden, wie geht’s dem Arm? Ich hatte keine Chance, die technischen Daten zu auszulesen. _Aus irgendeinem Grund._ ”

“Er funktioniert gut außerhalb des Kampfgeschehens”, sagt Bucky, ohne von Steve wegzublicken, der das Häubchen in eine frivole Schräglage gerückt hat und mit den Augenbrauen wackelt. “Es ist ein guter Arm.” Er zögert, fügt dann hinzu: “Danke. Tony.” 

Es herrscht ein langes Schweigen, bevor Tony sich räuspert und sagt: “Gern geschehen.”

“Hey, das sind viele Silben auf einmal, Buck”, sagt Clint und klingt beeindruckt. “Vor dem Kaffee und allem.”

“ _Du hast keine Ahnung, zu wie vielen Silben der Mann fähig ist_ ”, zischtTony, aber Bucky hat für sie keine Zeit. Er begibt sich auf den Weg um den Tisch herum um Spreck von Steves Teller zu stehlen.”

“Siehst gut aus, Puppe”, sagt er zwischen Knuspergeräuschen.

“Ich hab dir einen eigenen Teller hingestellt, Blödmann”, beschwert sich Steve, aber er strahlt hoch zu Bucky. Bucky nimmt den Teller, voll mit Essen, wohl mehr als selbst Bucky braucht. Er bleibt hinter Steve stehen, um zu essen, hört der Unterhaltung zu, die ringsherum wieder aufgenommen wird. Dann schließlich lässt er sich in den Stuhl auf Steves rechter Seite gleiten. Steve lässt immer einen Platz für ihn frei, aber dies ist erst das zweite Mal, dass Bucky das Angebot wahrnimmt. Es ist erst das vierte Mal, dass Bucky mehr tut als beim Ritual des Sonntagsfrühstücks kurz vorbeizuschauen. 

“Gib mir den Sirup”, murmelt er und genießt es, wie Steve sofort zu husten beginnt. Er stellt sicher, dass seine Finger Steves streifen, als die Übergabe stattfindet. Und leckt einen versprengten Tropfen von seinem Handgelenk, nachdem er seinen Teller damit bedeckt hat. Steves Augen weiten sich und seine Finger schließen sich so fest um die Gabel, dass sie sich beinahe verbiegt. 

Schlussfolgerung: Ich kann’s noch, denkt Bucky selbstzufrieden. 

Er behält den Raum um sie herum im Auge, während er isst, eine Hand immer frei. Romanov und Barton sind bewaffnet, obwohl sie noch in Schlafanzügen stecken – beide in Pyjamas, die unerklärlicherweise mit Füchsen im Comicstil bedeckt sind. Wilson, Lewis und Foster sind unbewaffnet und wahrscheinlich keine Bedrohung. Banner ist immer eine Bedrohung, bewaffnet oder nicht, was seltsam beruhigend ist. Und der Hulk lässt sich wenigstens leicht ablenken. Stark hält beiläufig einen Schraubenzieher in der Hand, mit dem er gestikuliert. Bedrohungsfaktor hoch, trotz des gegenwärtigen Mangels an einem metallenen Anzugs. Jarvis nimmt zur Zeit nicht an der Unterhaltung teil, hat Bucky aber diesen Nachmittag schon versichert, dass über Nacht keine gefährliche Software aufgspielt wurde, und Bucky dabei geholfen, die Außenseite des Gebäudes nach Schwächen zu durchsuchen. 

Steve, bemerkt Bucky plötzlich, hat seine Gabel von der rechten in die linke Hand gewechselt. Bucky weiß, dass er mit beiden gleich gut ist, war er schon als Kind. Das Serum hat daran nichts geändert. Trotzdem bevorzugt Steve hauptsächlich seine rechte Hand. Jetzt ist sie leer, ruht auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen mit der Handfläche nach oben. 

“Der Absud war also erfolgreich?” fragt Thor von seinem Platz ihnen gegenüber, nachdem er sich eine fünfte Portion Kartoffeln beschafft hat. Bucky wartet, ob jemand antwortet, aber als es niemand tut, nickt er kurz in die Richtung des nordischen Gottes. “Ich bin froh, das zu hören. Die Heilung von großen Kriegern gerade nach dem Kampf kann eine schwierige Angelegenheit sein. Ich habe mich dem selbst unterzogen, und die Drei Krieger desgleichen, auf dass wir keine Gefahr für jene darstellen, die uns dienen.” 

“Ohh, ich erinnere mich daran”, sagt Foster, mit einem sinnenden Tonfall, und Lewis schaltet sich mit zusätzlichen Details ein. Bucky ignoriert die Unterhaltung, um die Gabel in die rechte Hand zu nehmen. Er legt seine leere Linke auf den Tisch neben Steves. Er schaut Steve nicht an. 

Das Geschnatter um sie herum geht weiter.

“Klingt wie ein gutes Zeug”, sagt Clint und lehnt sich um Natascha herum. “Hey, Bruce, vielleicht könnte es dir auch helfen.” 

“Um Himmels willen, nein”, sagt Tony. “Wir wollen keinen sexgeilen Hulk im Drogenrausch in Manhattan. Wer weiß, wen der begatten würde? Ich lehne jegliche Verantwortung für die Ehre der Freiheitsstatue ab.” 

Die neue Prothese ist angenehm anzuschauen. Die inneren Plättchen aus Adamantium sind mit einer Hüle aus Nano-Polymer bedeckt. Sie ist weich und glatt. Leitet Körperwärme gut weiter. Bucky kann spüren, wie sein kleiner Finger Steves berührt. Er ist warm. Seine Wangen sind auch seltsam warm. 

Die Droge hatte Buckys Einschätzung der Situation erschwert, seine Sinne getrübt. Es ist schwieriger, Steve jetzt anzufassen, im Tageslicht, nüchtern, wenn sein Gehirn ein Wirrwarr von Instinkten ist, mit eingebetteten Gefahrenzonen wie eine Minenfeld, aber es ist auch realer. Weniger wie ein Traum, gedämpft und nicht greifbar und schwer zu glauben. 

_Du musst nicht fragen,_ hat Steve gesagt, also tut Bucky es auch nicht. Er nimmt einfach Steves Hand in seine und verschränkt ihre Finger. Einen Moment lang hört er auf zu atmen, seine Sicht wird ein wenig grau, glitzert mit inneren Lichtwahrnehmungen wie Elektrizität, aber nichts Schlimmes geschieht. Steve drückt nur seine Hand ganz, ganz leicht, und als Bucky ihm einen Blick zuwirft, lächelt er seine Pfannkuchen an. Das Schwesternhäubchen rutscht ein wenig herunter. 

Die Droge aus Asgard war hilfreich, schlussfolgert Bucky, aber Steve – Steve ist besser. Er ist das Allerbeste in Buckys Welt, war es immer. Und Bucky darf ihn berühren. Das ist in Ordnung so.

Es ist ein guter Morgen, um am Leben zu sein, denkt Bucky, atmet tief und stiehlt einen Bissen von Steves Pfannkuchen.


End file.
